The present invention relates to a rate of flow measuring device and particularly to such a device adapted for use on agricultural sprayers.
The necessity for effective control and elimination of weeds and undesirable plants from crops and control of insects and plant diseases is well known. Agricultural chemicals are becoming increasingly expensive and waste of expensive chemicals must be carefully avoided. Preferably, the proper amount must be applied, for too small an application of spray material fails to produce the desired effect and over application wastes material as well as causing "hot spots" which may burn or otherwise harm the crop plant.
Recent studies have indicated that two of every three pesticide applicators were making significant application errors as a result of inaccurate calibration, incorrect mixing, worn equipment and failure to properly read product labels. These mistakes are costly in added chemical expense, potential crop damage and threatened weed competition. The application of spray material is figured in an amount of gallons of solution sprayed per acre according to a specified concentration of chemical material per gallon of water. Spray nozzles are accordingly calibrated in gallons per acre and are generally standardized for mounting along a boom at 20 inch intervals with the sprayer calculated to move at rates between 3 and 8 miles per hour. Tests show that spray nozzles are often worn, plugged with foreign matter or of the wrong type for the application. Such nozzles fail to broadcast the proper amount of chemical evenly, at a steady rate, and in the amount required for proper application.
In order to counter the above difficulties, calibration procedures and tools have been applied such as graduated jars, stop watches, scales, tape measure, quantity gauges, pocket calculators and various and sundry other items. Confronted with the myriad tools required to do a simple job, the farmer quickly becomes exasperated by all the steps and procedures required and continues to misapply the chemical material.